Can't you see that I'm Choking?
by s u p e r x r h e a
Summary: It was everything. Everything was falling apart. Something’s wrong and I don’t know what to do. I’m choking in this hell that I call my home. Can anyone hear me? Can anyone hear my screaming? Rating may rise!
1. Let's put this Facade on for Show

Can't you see that I'm choking?

By: Bernadette

**Summary:** It was everything. Everything was falling apart. Something's wrong and I don't know what to do. I'm choking in this hell that I call my home. Can anyone hear me? Can anyone hear my screaming?

**Chapter 1:** Let's put this façade on for show.

A redheaded teenager, about the age of seventeen stared out of the window, feeling a bit suffocated by the world. Her once-pink eyes that radiated happiness seemed dulled over. She wore a rosy-colored tube top that had its' midriff cut off, accompanied by a pair of straight legs. (**AN: Straight legs are a fad here from where I live. Usually scene and emo kids wear them, but mostly scene. It's basically a pair of (usually) tight jeans that have the very end of the jeans to be folded up, making the jeans look straight. Do you get it?)**

Blossom sighed aloud. Everything had been getting rather difficult. Well, for her at least, she hadn't confronted either one of her sisters about this matter. She was the leader and she was to be the one who had to express how strong she is. She was the one to represent the team and she wouldn't know how the girls would react if she had admitted to them that she was feeling the strain of being a superhero.

She was supposed to be the one who kept the team going on. She was like an icon, a mascot almost. She wasn't to have any doubts in her team, their efforts or anything else. But lately, that particular thought seemed to cloud her judgment, straining her hope on many things. They, the power puff girls have gotten much older, exposed to many things in life and many other things that they _didn't_ ever know.

" Maybe, things were better when we were still kids. I liked those days the best," she whispered under her breath, her gaze drifting away from the window.

People in Townsville, had started to notice the girls for what they were. They each had grown into their skin, molding into gorgeous, confident and strong women.

Buttercup had grown into a tomboy streak, never wearing anything that was a skirt or a dress. In fact, even if she were forced into wearing that, she would still pout and glare all about the room. Even her form of speech had gotten tougher, a little more rugged.

Bubbles, the princess of the trio had gotten into much more into her girlish style. She usually wore skirts and/or dresses. Though, her skirts weren't to the point of being _so_ short that it showed her bust point. In fact, it usually stopped down to her upper thigh and nothing higher. Despite her fashion sense and comments thrown to her left and right, she was still childlike and naïve.

Herself, Blossom had still remained the bookworm she is from when she was five years old. Just like her sisters, her style was obviously different from both of them. Her style ranged from a button up shirt down to a thick, plain white T-shirt. It wasn't much, but it was her _own_ style and she loved that.

A small sigh escaped her lips, she needed to let all of these thoughts go. It won't do her any good, she found out that people will always talk about something and they will always do that.

"Well . . .I guess that I shouldn't mind these things. I mean, I think they would have happened sooner or later in life," Blossom said, releasing another sigh. She got up from her current position and brushed invisible specks of dirt off of her. It was time to leave. The girls were waiting for her and would pursue and find Blossom in her "moment".

Blossom stepped out onto the windowsill, pushing the window open. She'd meet the girls outside, that way they won't think that she's still upstairs. A habit that she does so she's on top of the game.

The redheaded heroine plopped down on the grass, lying down on her back. It seemed like it was awhile before the girls came out. They didn't seem at all surprised to see Blossom lounging around the yard. It seemed like it was a daily routine or just something they got used to.

"Yo Blossom," Buttercup, the emerald-eyed brunette called out to her sister. She wore a simple pair of baggy camouflage pants and a tight wife-beater.

"Hiya Blossom," Bubbles, the cerulean-eyed blonde said soon after Buttercup. Bubbles was dressed in a blue skirt and a slim-fitting tank top.

Blossom sat up from her current position off of the ground and smiled at her sisters, greeting them both. She daintily dusted herself off, blades of grass falling off of her jeans.

"We should go, Ms. Keene wouldn't want us to be late," Blossom said to her sisters while levitating in the air. It was amazing, their kindergarten teacher had been their teacher for years and she seemed to know them in and out. Sure, it was kinda' weird that their teacher ever since grade school was still teaching them, but it was kinda' cool knowing that you have a piece of your past with you in the present.

Buttercup and Bubbles followed after Blossom, their trip to school filled with latest gossip and who was trying out for the seasons after school activities. When they reached their school, Green nest High School, they weren't even halfway finished with the subject.

"Damn. Time _really_ flies by when you're flying and talking about some mindless stuff," Buttercup commented, dropping down on the ground.

Bubbles nodded and plopped down onto the ground beside her, only with a more lady-like poise and balance. Blossom followed after, her style still bland compared to her sisters.

"Cut the lame jokes Buttercup. We gotta' go," Blossom said, rolling her pink orbs. Bubble giggles slightly and trailed after Blossom while Buttercup scowled at her sister.

00000

Blossom tapped her mechanical pencil against her wooden desk, feeling a bit restless all of a sudden. When she and her sisters headed off to class, the thought that had been temporarily put away since her conversation with her sisters had prodded back into her mind. That notion from before has never been so tempting. It had retired to the depths of her mind and came once nothing else was there.

"Ms. Blossom, please read the next passage," Ms. Keene said, a small smile on her face. She hadn't changed at all. She still maintained her black bob of a hairstyle and her casual clothing style. There wasn't much of a difference from thirteen years ago and now.

"Hm?" Blossom murmured, snapping out of her dilemma of a reverie. Her pink-eyed gaze trailed from the chalkboard to Ms. Keene.

"Read the next passage please," Ms. Keene repeated patiently. A few snickers were exchanged here and there, a bit exaggerated because Blossom usually _paid attention_ in class.

Blossom smiled sheepishly and glanced down at the book. She didn't know what part of the book they were reading at this moment and the snickers seemed to get louder, to her at least. She glanced at her sisters; Buttercup was busily snoozing away and Bubbles rummaging through her coach bag. The time that she needed them and they were busy!

"Uhh… Ms. Keene..?" Blossom started out, her voice unusually low.

"Yes Blossom?"

"Where are we exactly?" Blossom questioned, hanging her head low. Her face was crimson red and her long read hair seemed to cover up her face rather well.

000000

**Author's Note:** How lovely. I finally finished this chapter, what do you think of it? Also a lot of things will probably happen in the next chapter, though I'm not sure because I'm just making this up on the way there. Please excuse my belated attitude. Keep in mind that reviews help me greatly. Review and you'll get to see what will happen in the next chapter.


	2. Detention could be Hell

Can't you see that I'm choking?

By: Bernadette

**Summary:** It was everything. Everything was falling apart. Something's wrong and I don't know what to do. I'm choking in this hell that I call my home. Can anyone hear me? Can anyone hear my screaming?

**Chapter 2:** Detention could be Hell.

"Well, if you were awake and if you weren't going through your coach bag, maybe I wouldn't have had this detention," Blossom retorted, walking ahead of her sisters.

"It wasn't my fault that damn class was soo frickin' boring!" Buttercup shot back, her arms behind her head.

"And I had to find my Hello Kitty pencil, I can't write with anything else than that!" Bubbles replied, smoothing out the wrinkles in her skirt.

Blossom snorted at her sister's attitudes and stared at the yellow slip in her hand. It was her _first_ assigned detention and it could be recorded down into her school record and who knows what the rest of her teachers will say/do!

This simple detention could ruin her whole entire life and there was no way to erase it! Maybe she was overreacting, maybe she was overlooking this matter or maybe she was completely right. Whatever her gut was telling her at this moment, she was positive that this _not_ a good thing.

"I can't believe this!" Blossom moaned, slapping the piece of paper on her face.

Buttercup slapped her sister's back playfully and smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry Blossom, once you get a detention slip, it seems like it's the end of the world, but once you actually go to it, it won't be that bad. Trust me, I know," Buttercup comforted her, adding a piece of her personal experience.

"Well, I feel loads better," Blossom muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes.

"Shaddup" Buttercup yelled out, hitting her sister again on the shoulder.

Blossom and Bubbles laughed and flew off into the distance, leaving Buttercup behind them. Three individual lights trailed after the three sisters as they went home, totally unaware of the sinister Him watching their every move.

000000

"Oh how cute, they've grown soooo much since I've last seen them, right Duckie?" (**Author's Note: I forgot the Duck's name**) a shrill voice said.

A long slender arm withdrew from the couch, a shocking blackened claw attached to that same arm. The onyx-colored claw was tinted with a red spark and it stretched out to reach an old-styled remote. From seeing that claw, it seemed as if it would crush under its' grasp, but thankfully, it didn't. With a simple flick of the stranger's claw, the television that had the images of the three-powerpuff girls turned off.

"Oh, have times changed since those sweet, sweet little girls were little," the same shrill voice squealed out. The unidentified stranger slowly stood up, revealing a head of short black hair and a puff of pink.

"_Oh how I wanted to wring their necks_,"the voice said, with a little more of a masculine feel to it. The stranger turned right-around to reveal a man. He wore black lipstick and he had somewhat of a curly gotiche (**Author's Note: I don't know how to spell that and Microsoft won't show me the right spelling for it, it kept showing goat..**)

" _BOYS! Come out here!"_ he exclaimed, his eyes flashing. He glanced over at a desolate corner and placed his claw-like hands on his waist. A small displeased scowl took its' place on his lips.

From the shadows, three boys emerged. The first one that stepped out of the darkness was a green-themed boy, his hair pulled up into a small, yet high ponytail. He had a gruff expression plastered across his face, his emerald orbs sparkling with devious intent to create chaos and havoc. The Unreasonable Fighter.

The second that emerged from the shadows was a blonde-haired male. Unlike the first boy, this flaxen-haired male had a blue theme. His blonde hair overlapping his eyes in a messy manner, though it didn't stop his sapphire orbs from shining in the room. His expression was more kind than the first boy that emerged. Though, he still had that dangerous vibe emitting from within his embodiment. The Sentimental Idiot.

The last came forward, his presence almost overlapping the boys that came before him. He had long red hair, kept into a low ponytail, which was topped with a black-colored cap, turned backwards. His crimson orbs narrowed into thin slits, having that deep hatred embedded deep into his gaze. His main color, much like the other boys, was red—a deep shade of red. The Unemotional Leader.

"My, my… look at how you three have grown," the oddly dressed man said.

The three boys remained quiet, though acknowledging this man's praises.

"I have a job for the three of you, a few pests that I need to be _exterminated_."

"Yes," the redheaded male said stepping forward.

"..and I do believe you'll enjoy fighting these twits with mucho gusto," he said again, sliding down into his chair, crossing his legs and uncrossing it.

"?" All three looked up at the devious male, curiousity expressed on their faces.

"I want you to capture and _destroy the Powerpuff Girls!_" he raged, flames emitting from his body and licking the bodies of the boys.

A small smirk appeared on the brunette's lips, a look of surprise on the blonde and an unresponsive reaction from the redhead. Although, from each and every one of the boys, a hint of eagerness and thirst for hurting the girls were all so evident, their aura's reflecting their hostile attitudes towards the mere mention of the girls.

"_You three may go at once! I'll be expecting the girls death any time soon!"_ he exclaimed, his voice grown with his air of masculinity.

A door materialized behind them as the strange individual waved his claw of a hand. The trio turned right around and left, leaving the strange man laughing behind. Their bodies disappearing through a dark, undeterminable room, with no trace of them being seen inside the room.

"Oh I just can't _wait_ to see the surprised looks on those _ungrateful brats_ when they see the RowdyRuff Boys have returned and stronger than they have ever been!"

Him laughed to himself as he thought of all the _wonderful_ consequences of the girl's actions for not dying.

000000

"Remember Bloss, detention's a piece of cake, just make sure you don't get ask the teacher any questions—on second thought, don't talk to her at all, she's a very irritable teach" Buttercup said to her sister, giving her another tip about detention before she stepped into the room.

"Geez, you make this sound like I'm going to be interrogated or something and if I say a single word, it'll be used against me," Blossom said, rolling her eyes.

"You're absolutely positively right, that's how they treat you when you're in detention and after you get out of detention, they'll treat you as if you're the bad guy in the whole entire year you're condemned to them. If you're lucky, then maybe they won't say nothin' to your other teachers," Buttercup said seriously stopping alongside of Blossom.

Blossom stopped in her tracks, her face gone ashen.

"Dude, I'm just kiddin' around," Buttercup said, laughing running forward, leaving her sister in front of the detention door.

Regardless, if Buttercup was right or not, she still had to acknowledge the fact that this teacher she's serving detention with. She hoped nothing bad would go on for her period of time she had to stay with this teacher. Ms. Keen wouldn't be serving with her, despite the fact that she assigned the detention.

'_Wish me luck, Bunny_' she thought, taking a deep breath.

Once she opened that door and took a step in, she was surprised to see that there was no one there, besides a red-haired male sitting (leaning back) at a chair and his feet propped up on _her_ desk. He was leaning back on the chair, letting it only stand on the hind legs. He wore a black outfit and wore a pair of biker gloves, the fingers cropped off and a rectangle of skin exposed. His red hat set on top of his face, making him undeterminable. Blossom scowled, disgusted at the stranger.

"Um, excuse me, but can you please take your feet off of my desk? I sit there," Blossom asked, approaching the stranger, putting her books down on a neighbouring desk.

He didn't reply, but continued to ignore Blossom, his breathing leveled and quiet. Blossom released an annoyed sigh and sat down at the far side of the room, her stuff set neatly in front of her.

"Well, if you won't comply, then I guess I'll have to sit over here, and you should get up, the teacher substituting for this class'll come any second and you're over their sleeping," Blossom chided, taking a pen from out of her binder.

Even at this, he still remained quiet, it really did seem as if this male was sleeping, or simply ignoring her. Containing her frustration at the boy, Blossom silently went to work, continuing some of her homework that she purposely didn't do to keep herself occupied during detention.

The minutes ticked by, the teacher still missing from earlier. Blossom was wondering if this teacher had forgotten all about her detention and this other stranger in the room with her.

A thought ran through her head, she hadn't noticed it earlier, but she had never seen this strange, black clothed individual. As far as she knows, she was the only redheaded student in this whole entire school and the next red head was still in elementary school.

"Excuse me?" Blossom asked politely, turning to face the snoozing redhead.

"I know this may sound a bit idiotic and silly to you, but do you even go to school here? I mean—." She didn't have to say a single word, it seemed like that question has caught his attention.

"Shut up, I'm new. Got detention first day," he said from under his red cap.

"Oh.." Blossom could only reply a single word. She was a little surprised that he had bit her head off. Well—maybe he's one of those problem children. Well, whatever the case, Blossom didn't see the need to actually interrogate him any more.

A few squeaks came from his side of the room and the sound of scraping metal against the floor. A small sigh escaped Blossom's lips, the aggravation rising just a bit.

"Can you, chill out?" Blossom said, turning the red-haired male.

Pink eyes blinked, seeing black in front of her. With the information processing through her head, Blossom looked up to see an empty red-eyed stare. Blossom felt the emotionless and hatred riveting throughout this boy's stare. She could only turn away from him.

"Eh, yeah, since you're away from _my_ seat, I'll go over there and—."

"What's your name? Blossom Utonium?" the boy asked, cutting her sentence in half.

"Yeah? That's me," she replied slowly, not getting where this conversation's going.

"Detention's over," he said, walking past her and heading for the door.

"Hey! Wait! The teacher never came back and if they noticed that we're gone who kno—."

"My Brothers called me in, the teacher's ain't comin' whether or not you think so. I was jus' sayin' 'cause it seems you'd be the type to waste your afternoon in a shabby room like this," he said, waving his hand, not bothering to turn and look at her.

"Yo—"

"Plus, since I was here, the only thing I heard coming from the teach's mouth was how great Blossom Utonium is and how she's he one most likely to succeed. An honest Teacher's Pet," he said releasing a fit of empty chuckles.

Blossom stared at the red-haired male's retreating form, appalled on how he talked to her. Sure she had people talked to her in the same manner and attitude, but something about him seemed so familiar and she couldn't put her finger on it. It was… unnerving for some odd reason.

She bit her lip and scrawled a note on a piece of paper. She got up from her desk and gathered her stuff; the redheaded teenager approached the teacher's desk and dropped the note on the desk.

"I know I'm going to regret this at some point in my life…" Blossom said softly leaving the room. Though, it was true, it had been an hour and her detention was over and served the only person not there was the teacher. Perhaps she should talk to Ms. Keene about this and this new boy, and figure out why she feels like she knows him or something.

000000

**Author's Note:** Sorry for such a belated chapter, but I've been trying so hard to keep up with my other stories. I apologise greatly and hope you enjoy this chapter, even if there isn't much action.


	3. The Sound

Can't You See that I'm Choking?

By: Bernadette

**Summary:** It was everything. Everything was falling apart. Something's wrong and I don't know what to do. I'm choking in this hell that I call my home. Can anyone hear me? Can anyone hear my screaming?

**Chapter 3:** The Sound.

Blossom trudged through out the halls, her pink eyes locked on the blue lockers of her school. Bubbles was overjoyed once she found out that her locker was her favorite color. Blossom and Buttercup were happy too, but not as ecstatic as Bubbles.

"Well, it matches with the school colors, so I guess that's good enough," Blossom said quietly, her fingers lightly trailing against the lockers. She glanced at the locker numbers, silently reading the numbers engraved on the doors.

Blossom smiled slightly and stopped in front of a locker, the number 1518 engraved into it. Blossom twisted and turned the lock, a small yawn emitting from her lips. She stayed up last night and she hadn't realized that she was this tired. She raised her hand up to her mouth, muffling the sound. She didn't know how could one night of sleep make her feel so sleepy.

"I'm not getting another detention if this is going to happen," she said tiredly, keeping her hand on her mouth. While shoving her belongings in her locker, Blossom realized that she asked a stupid question from earlier.

When she asked the redheaded boy is he went to school here, she should've have inferred that he was new or something. Why would anyone break into school? Statistics showed that teenagers would rather break _out_ of school rather that to break_ in_ to school. Plus, he didn't seem like the type to break into a school. Though, she didn't know why she never heard of him until right now. If there were a new student, there would be rumors running like wildfire throughout the whole school.

They strived to make a certain impression on the student and once that student already found their place, their popularity would decrease. It was a sad thing, but that's life in Green Nest High school, everything has to revolve on drama and rumors.

Blossom shook her head, running her hand through her red hair, she shouldn't pay too much attention to these things, and they would easily give her a headache.

"I wondered how he knew that the teacher wasn't coming," she said, looking at her reflection in the mirror. It was weird, how would he know that the teacher wasn't coming? Hm, even if he did say that his brothers told him that the teacher wasn't coming, wouldn't she hear a voice or the ring of a cell phone? Walkie-talkie?

"Blossom, chill out," she whispered, closing her eyes and shutting her locker.

With a nod of her head, she walked out to the nearest exit, anxious to get home and get a good night's rest.

000000

That redheaded male that shot those smart-ass statements at the powerpuff leader walked down the dirtied sidewalks of Townsville. Not all of Townsville was clean like it was when it was first built and this was one of the parts that were quickly disposed of as "trash".

The fiery-headed male made his way to a run-down apartment, his hand reaching for a key in his pocket. He slipped his key in the keyhole. He was a bit satisfied with his earlier encounter with the pink-eyed puff, he thought that she would've recognized him, but it seemed she hadn't. He stepped into the dim-lit room, the loud blare of the TV greeting him.

"Yo' Brick how was da' visit?" Butch asked his brother, throwing him a bottle of beer. He was sitting in front of the television, his feet propped up on a nearby couch cushion. A small yawn escaped his lips as he glanced away from the television and to his brother.

"She didn't recognize me," Brick said simply, twisting the cap off the bottle of his beer. He brought the bottle up to his lips, chugging the bitter-tasting liquid down.

"That's good, right?" Boomer questioned, grabbing another bottle from their refrigerator. He brushed his bangs away from his face, popping the cap and taking a quick sip of his beer.

"Tch, what the hell do you think Boomer?" Butch questioned irritably at his brother. He snorted and rolled his emerald orbs, acting as if that was the most obvious and most stupidest thing in the world to ask.

"My fault," Boomer muttered under his breath, his face tinged a light pink. The blonde-haired male moved over to the next available seat, which was right in front of Butch.

"I think you've been drinking too much of 'em," Butch said tipping his glass bottle to emphasize his point. Boomer rolled his eyes and chugged the rest of his alcoholic beverage, earning a snort from Butch.

"Anyways, back to business, what did those puffballs say?" Butch questioned, insinuating that Brick had the time to bump into all three of the PowerPuff Girls.

"I only met the pink one, she seems smart, but damn clueless to her own safety," Brick commented, leaning against the wall. It was true, she acted as if they were actually schoolmates, she should've thought twice on that. Does that blasted girl trust everyone she meets?

"Damn, this'll be easy," Butch said cockily, smirking at his brothers.

"It won't be that easy. They're still our counterparts and that means they're nearly as powerful as us. If they realize that we're back, they'll act all at once and try to "kiss" us or something," Brick lectured, his voice oozing with authority.

"Kiss…" Boomer muttered under his breath, gaining that dreamy look on his face. Brick and Butch turned their attention on their blonde-haired brother. Brick scowled slightly, knowing what was on his brother's mind right at that moment.

"Yeah, but no stupid kiss will stand a chance against us, right Boomer?" Brick questioned, his red eyes narrowing at his own brother. Boomer returned his gaze, nodding his head. He knew that Brick knew that this little thing was troubling him since they were brought back and it's been troubling him even more now that they were informed to "get rid" of them.

"Hell yeah!" Butch yelled, chuckling darkly. He didn't really know what was going on, but he was enthusiastic about the whole entire thing.

"You boys get ready for tomorrow, 'cause tomorrow we're gonna meet our pussy counterparts at school," Brick said, tossing his beer bottle in a nearby trashcan.

000000

"That's it? Damn, I thought that you'd be chewed out and spat out into the trash," Buttercup exclaimed. Blossom glared at her sister and rolled her eyes.

"Nice of you to think of me while I was still in detention, especially since the thoughts were sooo thoughtful," Blossom said sarcastically, rolling her pinkened orbs at her sister. Bubbles laughed at her sisters' attitudes, happy to see that Blossom wasn't still drowning herself in sorrow that she got her detention.

"But, yeh' know, I wanna know about that kid that was in detention with you. What was he? Some type'a freak?" Buttercup questioned Blossom, raising an eyebrow up.

"That's mean of you to say Buttercup!" Bubbles exclaimed, a bit offended by the words her green-eyed sister said. Buttercup gave her a funny look, as if to say "are you serious?".

"Well.. it was!" Bubbles said indignantly, puffing up her cheeks and crossing her arms childishly.

"Ugh. Buttercup, be nice to Bubbles," Blossom said exasperated. With a grumble, Buttercup nodded her head.

"Anyways, he was a bit "weird", but in a strange way, he seemed normal enough," Blossom commented thoughtfully, pressing her forefinger against her chin. Buttercup released an annoyed sigh at her sister's ever-so obvious observation.

"No duh, he's gonna' sit through the whole damn detention sleeping then randomly popping up beside you and saying, "my brother's said the teach ain't comin". Now that's a freak," Buttercup retorted, making wild hand gestures as she spoke.

"Nice way to put it," Blossom and Bubbles chorused looking at their cocky, black-haired sister. Buttercup smiled sheepishly and said a quick 'thanks'.

"My explanation was so much better than yours, I mean come on? Were you tryna' confuse us with your "educated limbo"," Buttercup inquired, raising her eyebrows at her redheaded sister.

"Whatever Buttercup, at least mine was more reasonable than your "Whatta' freak" statement," Blossom retorted, tossing her red hair back.

"And Blossom's was much more nicer," Bubbles added, her blonde pigtails bouncing along with every move she made. Buttercup tossed her head to the side muttering a few annoyed curses before turning to her sisters once more.

"Ch. Whatever, but damn that idiot was acting pretty weird," Buttercup stated once more. Blossom cocked an eyebrow up at her sister and released a sigh. It was no use.

"Anyways, it was weird, when I heard him getting out of my desk, I didn't realize that he was right beside me," Blossom said, scratching her head. She didn't even hear him approach her! Now, that was surprising. Most guys, they moved noisily and with every move they made, they created a sound.

'_But.. this guy, he was completely silent. He moved with stealth-like grace_' Blossom thought wildly. Her trimmed eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration, buried deep in her analysis of this _boy_.

"Blossom, maybe you shouldn't think so much of this person. You'll just be putting more and more pressure on yourself," Bubbles said touching her sister's shoulders and giving it a light squeeze.

"Yeah, you're right." Blossom said, nodding her head.

000000

Blossom remained motionless in her bed, her pink orbs staring out to her ceiling. Sleep was slowly taking over her and her eyelids drooped. As the moments ticked by, the redheaded powerpuff fell into a deep slumber, never hearing the window beside her rattle noisily.

* * *

**Author's Note;** Ah, yes. I was trying to think up a storm for these six children to encounter each other, but it seems that all of my thoughts and ideas have shifted to the next chapter. While you have fun with whatever you're commenting, I'll go ahead and work on the next chapter. Please read and comment. (Biiiiiiig Hint) 

Oh and that reminds me, does anyone have hotmail? I'm getting bored and I would like to converse with my readers and reviewers. Private Message me and I'll tell you. :)


	4. What a fucking nice way to say 'hi'

Can't You See that I'm Choking?

By: Bernadette

**Summary:** It was everything. Everything was falling apart. Something's wrong and I don't know what to do. I'm choking in this hell that I call my home. Can anyone hear me? Can anyone hear my screaming?

**Author's Note:** Mild use of curse words.

**Chapter 4: **What a fucking nice way to say 'hi'

"Hey Bubbles, can I borrow this shirt?" Blossom yelled at the other side of the bathroom door. Today was Thursday, the second to last day of school, (thank goodness). It felt like yesterday was the whole entire week instead of just one day, probably because Blossom brought up the subject of her detention every moment when she had nothing else to think of. That, might be the reason why, for all three of the girls.

"What shirt are you talking about?" Bubbles said, turning off the shower along with the water pump. She wrapped a towel on her delicate body, the towel absorbing individual drops of hot water that remained on her skin. Bubbles grabbed another towel and bended forward, pulling her hair down to face the ground. The towel's base lay against the nape of her neck, capturing all of her blonde hair. With a twist of the towel, Bubbles lifted her head up and pushed the stem of the twisted towel over her head.

"You can come in, I'm covered," Bubbles called out from within the bathroom. Blossom slowly opened the door, steam rushing to caress her tanned face. Blossom blinked and stared at her blonde-haired sister.

"Did you have a shower or did you have a steam bath instead?" Blossom said, shutting the mahogany door behind her. She cocked up a red eyebrow and pulled the shirt in front of her.

"Yeah, so can I borrow this shirt for today? I didn't mean to go digging through your stuff, but I just saw this shirt and I wondered if I can just wear it for today," Blossom said, glancing at her sister. Bubbles turned to look at the shirt, her forefinger rested against her chin while her thumb remained under it.

"Hm.. _that shirt_? It's one of my favorites and I usually where them on special occasions," Bubbles mumbled, her lips scrunched up on one side of her face. She was seriously contemplating whether or not if she should let her own sister to borrow this particular shirt. Bubbles blue eyes trailed over to Blossom, her cerulean orbs twinkling.

"Yeah, okay you can borrow it," the flaxen-haired girl said, giving her sister a light smile. All of a sudden, Bubbles snapped her head back to Blossom and slapped her hand on her sister's neck. She stared wide-eyed at Blossom, giving her an 'oh my God' look. Blossom stepped back, shocked by her sister's actions.

"….?"

"Is that a hickey?!" Bubbles exclaimed, her bright blues orbs wide. Blossom returned Bubbles' astonished look with one of her own. What the hell was she talking about?!

"What..?" Blossom asked, her eyebrows knitted against each other.

"I know you don't have any boyfriends or anything but that thing is there and usually bruises don't appear out of nowhere and it's right there on that spot where usually those things come from! Oh my gosh, do you have a boyfriend and never told us about it?!" Bubbles babbled, raising her hands in an animated motion.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Bubbles, calm down! What are you talking about?" Blossom asked, grabbing her sister's arms and pulling them down so she wouldn't hit anything, like the mirror.

Bubbles snatched her arms away from her sister and went to the sink's cabinet. Her hands pulled out a drawer and within that drawer resided brushes, combs, hairclips and whatnot. With a shuffle of her hand, Bubbles grabbed a hand-held mirror and thrusted it at her sister's neck, angling it in a manner where she could see her neck and where Blossom could see it as well.

"THAT! What's that?!" Bubbles exclaimed, pulling on the towel that hung against her body. With all of those movements she made, she almost had undone her towel.

Blossom grabbed the mirror from Bubbles grasp and angled it in her vision, the way Bubbles angled the mirror didn't exactly show where the "hickey" was.

" I don't see it," Blossom said, putting the mirror down and cocking an eyebrow up at Bubbles. Bubbles released an aggravated sigh and shoved the mirror right back at Blossom.

"It's right there!" Bubbles said shoving the mirror right back at her sister's face. Bubbles angled the mirror right back from where she positioned it from the first place.

There, (finally) Blossom saw the hickey of what Bubbles was trying to point out from before. Though, it wasn't a _hickey_ in fact, it was shaped too differently to be a _hickey_. It was more like a bruise rather than that particular thing, well, weren't hickies bruises in the first place?

"It's a bruise…" Blossom muttered, placing her hand against the sickly-looking piece of skin. She frowned, wondering where in the world this thing came from.

"Ehh, who cares, probably hit something when I was sleeping," Blossom said airily, waving her hands at Bubbles. She minded the bruise, but the thing that got to her the most is how the hell she got it in the first place.

"Well, you don't have any boyfriends from what I know and even if you did, I think that we would notice," Bubbles commented.

"Unless…you've been sneaking behind us and got yourself a boyfriend and and…"

"Bubbles, please, if I did—note the if, if I did have a boyfriend, you and Buttercup would be the first to know and I promise that I don't have a boyfriend, 'kay got it, comprende?" Blossom turned to look at her blonde-haired sister and arched a red eyebrow; the look she gave her sister meant that she should just drop the subject.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, but what're you going to do with that big _bruise_ on your neck, it's not as if those people will ignore it," Bubble said pointedly, rubbing lotion on her legs.

"Simple. We have make-up right?"

000000

Blossom approached her school feeling rather anxious and jumpy. She decided that for good exercise (something she did _not_ need to do) she should just walk to school instead of flying. Every few minutes she would pop open her purse (something she also borrowed from Bubbles) and check if the foundation was smeared, messy or no longer covering the disgusting abomination. It was true that…that thing on her neck wasn't a hickey, but she was just silently wondering what would happen if anyone were to get some bad impressions on it. For her schooling career, it almost seemed damnable. Alas, she couldn't miss school because of something she knew was a simple bruise, but why was it that she thought of it so much?

'_Is it because I'm bothered that…this thing is really a…hickey?'_ Blossom doubted herself. How can a bruise form on her neck? It wasn't logical for her to 'hit her neck on something' and just get a bruise from that? It was totally irrational and completely illogical. The only reasonable reason for her to have this…thing on her neck was that someone actually did sneak into her room and gave it to her.

"But wouldn't I wake up if that happened?" Blossom said thoughtfully. She tucked her hand under her chin, her eyebrows knitted deep into thought. Why did she doubt her first explanation? Was she giving into the pressure of every other rumour and actually suspecting something was amiss?

"Nah." The red-head shook her head and kept walking. She was pleased that she wasn't being bothered by the civilians; it almost felt as if she wasn't an actual superhero. Well, being famous has its perks though, but times like these…they're totally priceless.

"Ya' know, for a smart chick like you, you have a nasty habit of talking to yourself out loud; it's like having a book being read to you." At that statement, Blossom turned her hair whipping past her. It felt like she hit something, 'cause her hair snagged on something. She turned halfway, her gaze catching the same red-headed male that she met during detention. He stared at her blankly and tugged her hair, in a not-so-friendly fashion.

"Ya' need ta' get this hair chopped off. Why do girls always hafta' keep their hair long and clean? It ain't gonna do much, just get dirty in the end," he stated, harrumphing. He scoffed at her, giving her a rather rude and of a "I-don't-give-a-damn" stare.

"And you are?" Blossom asked, cocking up an eyebrow.

000000

Brick.

How damn funny is it to be created by a stupid monkey that can't even handle three stupid little girls who sleeps with a nightlight? And from that creator, you have to refer to him as father, when you clearly can kick his hairy ass and be the new shit around here? Well, I think it's pretty damn funny. Heh, if I knew that back then, then maybe none'a of this shit woulda' happened.

Red hair flashed in front of me. I recognized that hair color anywhere; even if I was dyin' and my vision was goin', I'd remember it. Heh, I guess I should talk to her. I followed after the Power Dope leader, my hands shoved into my pocket. I dunno why I just don't attack her. It'll be swift and down to the point, but I wanna take my time, plan out everything before letting the last, and most destructive bomb blow.

Oh, she took a turn over that street.

I don't think Butch or Boomer know the depth of my hate for these Power Bitches, I think Butch may have an idea of it, but I don't think Boomer has any clue at all. Butch, as far as we go as brothers, I know that he'll give in to that quick temper of his. Maybe if he saw his counterpart, things'll change, don't know why, but I think something's gon' happen and it ain't gon' be bad or good. Boomer…that blonde idiot's fallen in love with his own counterpart. Even after he knows that she was the one who killed him, he still likes 'er. Heh, what a damn idiot.

Huh? Where is she goin'? Ain't she supposed to go straight down to Green Run Avenue? Damn girl.

Well, I think I'm much more complicated than my brothers. Though they have similar ideals just like me, I know that my type of hatred for these girls go way down. As much I think about that 'incident' I realize what a damn weakling I was, being scared of nonexistent particles called 'cooties'? How fucking funny.

I tilted my head to the side, trynna' find that damn good girl. It ain't that hard to find her, she's basically the only one out in this damn city that has red hair, 'sides me. I watched her as she took another turn, her red hair swishing back and forth as she walked. What the fuck? Is that hair some type'a horse hair? Can she move it at will or somethin'?

I glared at the back of her head, willing her to turn and face me. Daring her to turn around and recognize me; to recognize the boy that she killed all that time ago. I wonder what's she gon' look like when remembers who the hell I am. Maybe she'll glare at me and lecture me like the good little ass she is? Hah! That'll even pump me up to bash that pretty little face of hers.

Damn, I'm getting turned on.

I smirked and weaved through the crowds. I don't feel like waiting for her to turn around. I want her to fucking face me and looks down at me as if I was trash. It'll fuel my hate and anger and make her demise even sweeter than it already is.

I ain't too pent up on getting the other puffs, in fact, my brothers got dibs on that shit. It's just that simple, don't touch other people's belongings and we're cool.

I pushed through the wave of people, making sure I don't apply too much force into it. I don' want the little girl to find out that I'm alive just yet, but I guess that all depends if she recognizes me or not. Heh, I'm almost wishing for her to remember me, but it ain't gonna be that much fun.

Hmm? What's this?

I homed in on Puff Bitch and listened in to her conversation…

"Wow, she actually talks to herself?" I said to myself, chuckling. What an idiot! Ya think being the beloved leader people'll actually listen to you. Guess all this power shit ain't what it's cracked up to be.

"Yo, you know, for a smart chick like you, you have a nasty habit of talking to yourself out loud; it's like having a book being read to you." I sneered distastefully, giving an additional humph.

I winced slightly and grabbed her long hair. Damn, why the hell does she have such long ass hair? I remember when I we were four-years-old, her hair even touched the ground, but keeping her hair this long after all this time is pretty stupid. I grimaced inwardly—I was touching her hair. The only time I wanted to touch her is if I pounding the living fuck outta' her, other than that, I don't wanna touch her at all.

"Ya' need ta' get this hair chopped off. Why do girls always hafta' keep their hair long and clean? It ain't gonna do much, just get dirty in the end," I said, speaking once more. I rolled my eyes just a bit and stared at her. She grew a bit, I guess. Nothing really important just that she grew some curves and she doesn't have that little girl look to her.

She still looks like a good girl, but she ain't that "good". Blah I don't make sense, but to some bastard who got in the same position as me might probably understand what I mean. Tch.

"And you are?"

Well, I guess that mean she doesn't remember the good ol' times. I shrugged my shoulders and cocked a smile, I ain't gonna loose my cool, I needa' see if I got some skill with the ladies, even if it's the girl that I hate the most.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay so check it out. The latest installment to "Can't You See that I'm Choking". Okay, the "hickey" will not be explained until further chapters and I'm pretty sure you'll be like "WTF?!" once you read it. I'm doing the best I can to update, but please note, school--especially high school can be mad hectic. : Please read and review. 


End file.
